dear_evan_hansenfandomcom-20200214-history
Evan Hansen
Mark Evan Hansen is the main character in the musical Dear Evan Hansen. He is the son of Heidi Hansen. He has social anxiety, which shapes his personality throughout the musical. He is in a total of 9 musical numbers. Evan attempts to find the acceptance and love he has been lacking in his life. On his journey to be found, he discovers the consequences of risking it all for the chance to be heard. Character Description. Evan has brown hair and light green eyes. He wears a blue striped shirt and a pair of Khakis. In act 2, he wears a grey jacket too. He is sometimes seen wearing a black backpack. His most iconic feature is the white cast on his arm in act 1 with a signature in large capital letters that says "CONNOR". About Evan is a 17-year-old outcast in his senior year in high school, with severe social anxiety and a broken arm. His only friend Jared Kleinman, is pretty rude to him at the beginning and denies that they're even friends at all. Evan's therapist has him write letters to himself to boost his confidence. While printing one out, Evan sees Connor Murphy, who offers to sign his cast because they both can "pretend to have friends". Connor grabs Evan's letter from the printer as a favor, and to Evan's surprise, starts reading it. Connor becomes distraught at the off-putting mention of his sister, Zoe Murphy, whom Evan has a crush on. So he leaves the computer lab, taking the letter with him. Evan finds out later that Connor killed himself, and his letter was in his back pocket. The letter is then mistaken as a suicide note. Of course, awkward ol' Evan can't deny it very well. When Connors family invites Evan over for dinner, Jared just instructs him to "nod and confirm," and "don't make shit up." Unfortunately, Evan goes off in a huge story of how he broke his arm climbing trees with Connor. It escalates with more lies and deceit, Evan even creating an imaginary Connor in his own mind that gives him advice. Eventually, Evan gets with Zoe, and spends like every night at the Murphys' house because his mom is gone all the time. He also organizes The Connor Project, "a student group dedicated to keeping Connor's memory alive" with the help of Jared and Alana Beck. But eventually, he starts neglecting it to spend more time focusing on his relationship with Zoe and the Murphys. Eventually, he admits the truth about the letter, and it's over. No more lies. Zoe, of course, breaks up with him, and he patches things up with his mom who he'd had a really rocky relationship with since Connor's suicide. After graduating, Evan takes a year off and works at Pottery Barn to save up money for college. We see him meeting up with Zoe again, who's now a senior. They talk for a while, and we see that Evan's anxiety has /greatly/ improved. He writes himself one last letter, the ultimate resolution in which he finally accepts himself. The end. Quotes''' ' * "When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around, do you ever really crash, or even make a sound?" -'''Evan Hansen' in Waving Through A Window * "You will be found..." -'Evan Hansen' in You Will Be Found * "Dear Evan Hansen, today is going to be a good day, and here's why: because today, at least you're you, and that's enough." -'Evan Hansen' in Finale * "I've learned to slam on the brake, before I even turn the key. Before I make the mistake, before I lead with the worst of me." -'Evan Hansen' in Words Fail and Waving Through A Window * "I'm sending pictures of the most amazing trees! You'll be obsessed with all my forest expertise!" -'Evan Hansen' in Sincerely, Me. * "I'M NOT HYPERVENTILATING!!" -Evan Hansen in "Sincerely, Me". * "I love jazz, well not all jazz, but definitely like jazz band jazz, that's so weird I'm sorry." Evan Hansen in Waving Through A Window, talking to his crush, Zoe Murphy. * "But not because we're gay."- 'Evan Hansen '''singing to psuedo-Connor in ''Sincerely, Me. Trivia * Evan Hansen said that he broke his arm falling off of a tree. ** Later it's revealed that he did not, in fact, fall, but he let go. * Evan Hansen's only friend ( or, as Jared says, “family friend” ) at the beginning is Jared Kleinman. * Evan Hansen has a crush on and ends up dating (and breaking up with) Zoe. ** They later got together in ''You Will Be Found''. * Evan Hansen sees a therapist about every week. ** The therapist has him write letters to himself to boost his confidence. ** One of these letters is the one that Connor ends up stealing to use as his "suicide note" * Evan lives alone with his mother, Heidi Hansen, because his father moved away when he was seven. * Evan was the co-president of The Connor Project with Alana Beck. * He works at Pottery Barn at the end of the show. * He has severe anxiety and takes medication to help keep it under control. * He doesn’t go by his full name because he doesn’t want his initials to be “MEH” *He has half-siblings in Colorado. **His step-mother is a cocktail waitress. Sources http://www.playbill.com/article/the-best-moments-in-dear-evan-hansen-according-to-the-cast%7CThe Best Moments in Dear Evan Hansen according to the cast Dear Evan Hansen Wikipedia article Songs Evan Hansen Is Featured In 'Anybody Have a Map?' In this song, Evan's mom, Heidi, expresses her frustration in not being able to connect with Evan. Evan has only a few spoken lines, in which he speaks shortly with his mother. 'Waving Through a Window' After being shoved by Connor, Evan ponders if this is just his destiny; to never be noticed, and to not matter for the rest of his life. 'For Forever' Evan quickly fabricates a story of how he and Connor were best friends, and that he broke his arm from falling out of a tree while out with Connor. 'Sincerely, Me' Evan enlists Jared's help in creating fake, backdated emails between Connor and him, but Jared doesn't really take it that seriously and makes a lot of jokes. 'If I Could Tell Her' Evan starts telling Zoe all the things that he's always liked about her, but lies and says that Connor was the one who'd said all of those things. 'Disappear' Evan imagines Connor Murphy there, who tells him that no one should be forgotten like Connor was. This inspires Evan to create the Connor Project, a big group to make sure that Connor's memory stays alive, and everyone else's too. 'You Will Be Found' At an assembly for the Connor Project, Evan gives a speech about how no matter what, you will be found. Someone puts a video of this online, and it quickly goes viral, causing the Connor Project to blow up in popularity. 'To Break In a Glove' Larry Murphy, Connor's dad, offers Evan one of Connor's old baseball gloves, and teaches him how to break it in for use. They bond, like, a LOT from it. 'Only Us' Zoe decides that she doesn't want Evan's and her relationship to just be about Connor, but about them. 'Good For You' Heidi tells Evan off for having been lying to her about basically everything for months. Alana starts noticing a bunch of inconsistencies within the emails supposedly written between Connor and Evan, and suspects that it's all fake. And Jared's mostly heartbroken that Evan completely left him behind. So they all have this big power anthem that makes Evan guilty. 'Words Fail' Evan finally tells the truth about everything, and doesn't know how to explain his thought process during the situation. 'Finale' Evan's finally happy with himself, a year later. He writes himself one final letter, which is a positive, empowering letter, quite the contrast to his first letter written in the beginning of the musical. __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Characters